


Touch And Die

by PunkWithFlowerCrowns



Series: Heating It Up [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Derek Will Probably Punish Isaac Later, Doggy Style, Love Confessions, M/M, Possessive Derek, Promise of Marriage, Protective Derek, Sex With Someone Watching, kind of, minor Jackson Whittemore/Isaac Lahey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkWithFlowerCrowns/pseuds/PunkWithFlowerCrowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' heat continues and Derek let's Isaac watch them. </p><p>Until he doesn't. </p><p>Something to which they weren't ready for happens. But will it work out in the end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch And Die

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! The next bit will be continuing where Jackson and Isaac left on. 
> 
> Comment and give kudos! I'll make sure to answer to every comment. Also leave me prompts if you like~

“You would let me watch?” Isaac was confused. He thought Derek would get mad at him even from watching them earlier.

Derek nodded, looking Isaac up and down, “You get to watch but that’s it. No touching and you’ll never talk about this to anyone. Got it? You know Stiles is my mate and when I finally get to act on it, no one will take this away from me. And I trust you, pup.” Isaac nodded, smiling slightly. He sat on the chair little further away from the bed, while Derek started licking Stiles’ neck. Stiles had closed his eyes for a second as they were talking. 

“Alpha…” Stiles whined, Derek silenced him with a kiss, “You don’t mind an audience, my omega?”

“Holy sh-…” Isaac started, the sight in front of him was making him want to touch both of them, but was cut off by Derek’s growl, “No talking.”

“Sorry.” 

“Please Derek, need you. Feels so empty,” Stiles moaned as Derek trailed his mouth towards his cock again. Isaac was palming his own bulge, staring at the two of them without blinking.

“Gonna fill you up so good, love,” Derek growled in Stiles’ ear. Isaac was panting, his cheeks flushed. He felt like he was intruding the two of them but he couldn't get himself up and out of the room. The sight of his Alpha and his mate was too much to pass by. Stiles whimpers sounded so delicious that he was having hard time not jumping him. 

“Please, inside me now, Derek. Need you so badly,” Stiles murmured against Derek’s neck, who was now filling Stiles’ already slick hole with three fingers.

The human omega’s smell was almost too much for Isaac to handle. He gripped his own thigh, his claws extending but still in control of himself. Derek added the fourth finger inside Stiles and while his hole made amazing sucking noises, Derek was grunting how beautiful his mate was and how lucky he was to have him.

Stiles came hard from the over-stimulation of four fingers inside him. His cum hitting his own abdomen and chest. Derek crouched down, licking him clean first from his chest and always getting down, until reaching his twitching cock. 

Derek took Stiles’ cock in his mouth and started sucking with enthusiasm, fondling his balls in his hand. After a while, Stiles pulled him off of his cock and Derek looked up to him confused. Stiles looked at him innocently, “I wanna taste you, Alpha.” 

It was taking everything for Derek to not come on the spot. Stiles licked his perfect lips and pushed Derek in a sitting position to the end of the bed. Kneeling between his legs, Stiles nuzzled his cock and balls for a moment before giving his painfully hard dick a long lick. Derek groaned loudly throwing his head back and grabbing a fistful of Stiles’ hair when he started the suck his cock.

“Such a good omega. You’re going to be so full of my seed when we’re finished,” Derek murmured and moaned lowly when Stiles took him even deeper getting the last few inches of his cock to him mouth.

Isaac was staring at them wide eyed, his own cock already in his hand, fisting it hardly but trying not to let himself cum just yet. He couldn't believe how hot it was to see his Alpha and his pack mate together.

“Inside me, please,” Stiles whimpered when Derek felt himself trembling getting close to coming. He pulled Stiles’ mouth off his cock and switched their position so that Stiles was on his hands and knees. If his mate wouldn't be in heat there would be some sort of dog joke coming from him right now.

“I’m so close, baby,” Derek whispered sliding his cock inside Stiles easily. Stiles clenched his hole before relaxing it and letting Derek’s cock slide inside him all the way.

“Oh my God…” Isaac murmured and watched as Derek started thrusting inside Stiles. So hard. He stood up from the chair and reached his hand towards Stiles. Derek noticed this and went full Alpha mode, his eyes glowing red and claws extending. He snapped his teeth and growled to Isaac, who scrambling back whined and bared his throat.

“Don’t touch! Mine!” Derek was panting hard and the door opened revealing Jackson with flushed cheeks. They should really lock the door next time. After hearing his Alpha growling he had burst into the room. Now he was dragging Isaac - whose cock was still hanging out by the way, not that Jackson looked at it much – out of there.

Derek growled so long that his two betas were out of the room and turned then to look at Stiles who was whimpering and baring his throat. Derek could feel himself coming but something was not right. He had never come so much in his life. He looked between Stiles and himself and saw a huge knot inside Stiles pink hole. He had knotted him and not even noticed?

“Stiles, oh my God. I’m so sorry. Shit, this isn't…-“

“It’s okay, Derek,” Stiles was smiling now, looking at him over his shoulder.

“You’re not…”

“Sex crazed anymore? No, I don’t think I am,” Stiles tried to get to a better position but whined when he felt the knot pull tight against his rim, “Wow. It’s huge. By the way, what’s with this doggy position?” Stiles asked and Derek chuckled,

“You’re definitely normal. We should talk about this, I mean I had no intentions of knotting you and now it happened anyway.”

“I love you.”

Derek was quiet for a while, trying to process what his mate said, “You love me. What? You can’t love me. Why would you love me?” Derek was confused. 

“I've loved you for a long time. I thought you wouldn't love me back, so I didn't say anything. Why did you think I came to you earlier?”

“Because you didn't know what was wrong with you?” Stiles gave him a look, “Do you really think I’m stupid? I do know the symptoms of the heat. I came to you because I thought that this was easy way of letting you know about my feelings,” Stiles explained. Derek groaned.

“Easy way? We are knotted Stiles. That’s practically means we’re married.”

“I don’t mind being married to you,” Stiles whispered.

“Are you serious? You wouldn't mind?” Stiles shook his head and Derek let a sigh of relief. Stiles asked him to turn him on his back and Derek complied.

“I love you,” Derek finally said back and Stiles gave him a long, breathtaking kiss.

“Now, should we talk about Isaac?”

“I’m not talking about Isaac when I’m knotted to you. And Isaac will die, after the knot deflates.” Stiles chuckled because he knew Derek wouldn't kill his favorite beta.

~~~~

“What the hell were you thinking, man, trying to touch your Alpha’s mate like that? Have you lost your mind?” Jackson shouted when they were in his room, Isaac had had time to get the little Isaac back in his trousers.

“But it was so hot, you have no idea, Jacks,” Isaac whined and Jackson rolled his eyes, “What you did was stupid. So fucking stupid. He could have killed you for God’s sake! I’m actually pretty surprised he didn't.”

“I wanted to touch him. He looked so good begging his Alpha.”

“Yes, begging his Alpha. Not you. Find someone else to touch, Isaac or you’ll get into trouble,” Jackson scolded him. A smile rose to Isaac’s lips.

“Someone else, ha?” Jackson nodded, looking confused.

Next thing he knew, he was pinned against the wall. Hard.


End file.
